I wanna know what love is
by lilinette
Summary: Début de l'année 2008. Jeffersonian organise une soirée karaoké pour ses employés. Angela fait en sorte que Booth & Brennan se retrouvent sur scène à chanter en duo. Angela n'imagine pas encore la conséquences de ses actes...
1. Chapter 1

_Salut tout le monde, je me suis enfin décidée de poster ma première fic. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez (par des petits previews en bas du chapitre). Bonne lecture!_

_La scène se passe dans la saison 2, donc pas de spoilers particuliers  
__Bones, pas à moi et dons pas d'argent…_

Pour mieux se retrouver après les fêtes de Noël et marquer le passage dans la nouvelle année, l'Institut Jeffersonian décida d'organiser une soirée dans un bar karaoké. Bien évidemment, les membres de l'équipe étaient conviés à venir accompagnés. Pour les fouines, sauf pour Angela et Hodgins qui faisaient déjà un couple presque parfait, le problème était plus que présent. Cam ne voulant pas se trouver un « party guy » décida de venir Zack qui de toute façon allait s'y présenter seul comme à son habitude.

La question se posa pour Dr Brennan. Elle qui refusait d'y aller prétextant une tonne de travail qui s'était accumulée pendant les fêtes, se laissa finalement convaincre d'être accompagnée par Booth qui voulait à tout prix entendre sa partenaire chanter. Il n'y alla pas à la légère dans sa proposition.

- Bones, soit vous y allez de votre plein gré, soit je vous y traîne de force !

Elle ne pouvait pas résister à une telle invitation.

Les voilà tous réunis dans une énorme salle n'ayant pour seule lumière que des projecteurs de la scène et les bougies sur les tables. L'ambiance était très festive tout en gardant une certaine intimité. Pendant qu'un homme se déchaînait en faisant le pitre sur un tube de Mika, Angela en profita pour faire une surprise à sa meilleure amie.

Une fois la chanson finie, une voix masculine invita sur scène une certaine Temperance Brennan et un certain Seeley Booth pour une interprétation en duo de la chanson de _Foreigner « I want to know what love is »._

A l'appel de son nom, Temperance sursauta.

Je crois que c'est notre tour, Bones. – déclara Booth tout sourire.

- Vas-y, défoule-toi ma chérie ! Tu en as besoin ! – lui fit remarquer Angela avec une voix innocente.

Avant que l'anthropologue puisse rendre compte de quoi que ce soit, la main puissante de son partenaire l'entraînait déjà vers la scène.

Honneur aux femmes, Bones ! Vous démarrez et j'enchaîne ! – lui lança Seeley, la gratifiant d'un clin d'œil amusé.

Bon sang, elle avait prévu tout sauf chanter devant toute la salle. Elle sentit ses joues s'enflammer. « Contrôle-toi, Brennan. Ce n'est pas le moment de donner des signes de faiblesses ».

Elle accepta la proposition de Booth d'un hochement de tête ainsi que le micro de ce dernier lui tendait.

La musique ne se fit pas attendre.

_-- petite parethèse pour ceux qui veulent se rappeler de la chanson, elle est disponible sur deezer, il suffit de taper le titre:) --_

Ignorant de quoi il s'agissait au départ, Brennan tentait désespérément de se rappeler le répertoire de Foreigner qui ne lui était pas méconnu (chose rare connaissant notre anthropologue) et de se remettre en tête ladite chanson. En vain. Maudissant sa mémoire et ses lacunes dans les genres musicaux autres que le jazz et la musique classique, elle décida finalement de laisser tomber cette torture mentale et de suivre son instinct.

Elle vit les paroles apparaître sur l'écran. « C'est le moment » - se dit-elle. Avec une voix timide, légèrement tremblante, Brennan se jeta à l'eau :

_I gotta take a little time  
A little time to think things over_

Un petit break pour reprendre son souffle et faire revenir son calme, elle continua :

_  
I better read between the lines  
In case I need it when I'm older_

Sa voix prenait de plus en plus d'assurance, certainement grâce aux spectateurs qui chantaient en chœur avec elle. Il n'empêche qu'elle ne savait toujours pas où elle avançait.

_Now this mountain I must climb  
Feels like a world upon my shoulders_

Elle questionnait Booth du regard mais ce dernier se contentait de sourire bêtement. Elle ne savait même pas si elle chantait jute ou complètement faux, mais apparemment elle avait même réussi à charmer la salle ; certains de ses auditeurs allumèrent leurs briquets et les faisaient balancer au dessus de leurs têtes. Elle se surprit à apprécier de moment.

_And through the clouds I see love shine  
It keeps me warm as life grows colder_

Les souvenirs des bras de Booth lui traversèrent l'esprit. Elle sentit la chaleur de sa peau, son odeur. « Mais bon sang, à quoi penses-tu, Brennan, contente-toi de chanter ou au moins d'arriver à la fin de ce foutu premier refrain. Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer ». Un moment qu'elle ne trouvait plus si mauvais que cela…

_In my life, there's been heartache and pain_

En un instant, ses pensées la transportèrent de Booth à Sully, son ex, ou plutôt à son départ en bateau lorsqu'elle refusa de laisser son labo et de le suivre dans son aventure pendant une année entière.

_I don't know if I could face it again_

Son cœur se serra. « Tu ne vas quand même pas chialer, Brennan. Rappelle-toi que ce n'est pas le moment ».  
_  
Can't stop now, I've travelled so far  
To change this lonely life_

Ses pensées étaient de retour vers Booth. « Son partenaire. Son ami. Son… » Brennan essaya de chasser cette pensée de sa tête mais jeta par précaution un coup d'œil à son coéquipier toujours aussi souriant. Il attendait patiemment son tour mais ne pouvait pas cacher le fait qu'il appréciait sincèrement sa façon de chanter.

« Et pourquoi pas lui après tout. Il était là, lui, au moins ! ». Ce qu'elle venait de se dire la fit rougir. « Aller, Brennan, ressaisis-toi, il te reste encore le refrain. Et puis ce n'est qu'une chanson. Qu'une idée à la noix d'Angela. Tu sais bien qu'elle n'a qu'une envie c'est de vous voir, Booth et toi, ensemble». Le refrain arriva plus vite que prévu.

_I wanna know what love is_

La façon dont elle avait chanté cette phrase semblait être très sincère, bien plus qu'elle ne voulait le faire croire. Booth lui jeta un regard étonné. Un regard dont elle avait du mal à se détacher.

_I want you to show me_

Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux. On aurait dit qu'elle s'adressait à lui.

_I wanna feel what love is  
I know you can't show me_

Le refrain terminait, elle reprenait son soufflé. Elle sentait que quelque chose venait de se produire, mais refusait de l'admettre.

- Bon début, Bones – lui chuchota Booth, impressionné par l'interprétation passionnelle de l'anthropologue. – Pas mal pour une novice !

Elle lui a rendu un sourire nerveux se rendant compte de l'effet de son interprétation. Ses joues avaient comme des empreintes rosées au niveau des pommettes. Elle n'osait pas regarder Angela ni personne d'autre de son équipe. Ne sachant plus où se mettre elle décida de regarder son partenaire, sa voix douce résonnait déjà dans la salle.

_I'm gonna take a litte time  
A littre time to look around me_

Il adressa un clin d'oeil à Brennan. Elle rougit davantage.

_I've got nowhere left to hide_

Il mima bêtement un gars qui se cache derrière ses mains.

_It looks like love has finally found me_

_In my l__ife there's been heartache and pain  
I don't know if I could face it again.  
Can't stop now, I've travelled so far  
To change this lonely life_

Temperance souriait. Booth qui s'amusait comme un gamin avec le micro dans la main avait quelque chose d'attachant, elle ne pouvait pas le nier. Elle se demandait pourquoi ils avaient tellement du mal à s'entendre parfois et pourquoi d'un coup elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne pourrait plus vivre sans lui à ses côtés, professionnellement parlant bien sûr. Quelque chose en cet homme avait de si repoussant et de si attirant à la fois. Et sa manière de chanter était si… réaliste.

_I wanna know what love is  
I want you to show me  
I wanna feel what love is  
I know you can show me_

Leurs yeux se croisèrent. Elle se sentit gênée une fois de plus. « C'est grotesque, Brennan, - lui disait une petite voix dans sa tête, - souviens-toi ce n'est qu'une chanson. Et puis la dernière fois que vous avez chanté _Foreigner_ ensemble dans ton appartement, cela s'est plutôt mal terminé. Non seulement tu avais perdu ton frigo, mais tu avais failli perdre ton partenaire aussi.»

Elle chassa les pensées noires, en se persuadant que cette fois-ci c'était différent. A présent elle le connaissait beaucoup mieux que lors de leur première année de collaboration.

L'image de Booth qui lui chantait des chansons d'amour l'avait complètement attendrie. Elle décida de se montrer plus solidaire et de le soutenir vers la fin. Et puis c'était la seule excuse qu'elle avait trouvé pour pouvoir continuer à admirer son partenaire.

_I wanna know what love is  
I want you to show me  
And I wanna feel, I want to feel what love is  
And I know, I know you can show me  
_

Ils étaient tellement absorbés par la chanson, plus rien ne semblait exister autour d'eux.

_  
__Lets talk about love  
I wanna know what love is, the love that you feel inside  
I want you to show me, and Im feeling so much love  
I wanna feel what love is, no, you just cannot hide  
I know you can show me, yeah _

Les collègues de Brennan les regardaient bouche bée. Angela, quant à elle, n'en revenait pas de la réussite de son idée.

_A suivre…._


	2. Chapter 2

_Et voilà la suite... j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Faites moi savoir par des petits clics en bas, SVP:) Merci:)_

* * *

Chapitre 2**  
**

A la fin de la chanson les deux tourtereaux étaient de retour sur terre. Sous les applaudissements ils rejoignirent leur table les visages écarlates.

- Qu'est ce qu'il fait chaud cette pièce ! – s'exclama Booth. Il s'était tellement déchainé sur scène qu'il était tout en sueur.

- C'est sur scène qu'il faisait chaud tout à l'heure ! – lui fit remarquer Angela non sans léger sourire. Brennan la fusilla du regard.

- Comme ça tu as envie de savoir ce qu'est l'amour ?! – ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Hodgins, tout sourire lui aussi. – Intéressant…

- Mais… Mais de quoi tu parles ?? – s'indigna Temperance – Ce n'était qu'une chanson !

- Une chanson, rien de plus – ajouta Booth en jetant les regards inquiets vers sa partenaire. Cette dernière semblait être ailleurs – N'est ce pas, Bones ? Bones !

- Hein ?! Oui, bien-sûr, une chanson rien de plus. – La voix de Booth la tira de ses pensées.

- Absolument. – termina Booth, mais l'équipe de Brennan n'avait pas l'air convaincue. – Bon, je ne veux pas casser votre état de léthargie collective, et vu vos têtes je ne trouve pas d'autres mots, mais chanter ça donne soif. Si j'allais chercher à boire ?

- Bonne idée ! – s'exclama Camille – Et moi, je t'accompagne.

- Bières pour tout le monde ? – interrogea Booth.

- Yes, please – répondirent les autres à l'unisson.

Voyant Camille et Booth s'éloigner, Tempe se tourna vers le reste de son équipe qui continuait de la fixer.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi vous me regardez tous comme ça ? Seeley et moi, nous sommes juste partenaires, de simples partenaires qui ont été obligés de chanter devant tout cet auditorium suite à une blague, pas très maline d'ailleurs, d'Angela qui ferait mieux d'aller chanter avec Hodgins au lieu de me faire subir de telles émotions, et puis…

- Tu l'appelles Seeley maintenant ? – remarqua Angela avec le même sourire que tout à l'heure.

- Non, je voulais dire Booth, Booth et moi, on…

- Mais tu l'as appelé Seeley… - la taquina Angela.

- C'est bien son prénom, non ? – Brennan commençait à s'énerver ne voyant pas vraiment où son amie voulait en venir.

- Et depuis quand vous êtes devenus si intimes?

- Cette conversation est totalement ridicule. Nous ne sont pas intimes…

- Qui n'est pas intime ? – demanda Booth derrière son dos.

- Ma bière et moi! – s'exclama Brennan. - Vu que cette dernière tarde encore à arriver. ..

- Il suffit de demander, Bones ! – répondit Booth en lui tendant sa boisson.

Trois heures et beaucoup de bières plus tard, en sortant du karaoké.

- Puisque aucun de nous deux n'est en état de conduire. – constata Booth se tournant vers Brennan – Je vous propose de partager un taxi.

- Volontiers – lui répondit cette dernière en grelottant.

- Mettez ça – ajouta Booth en lui tendant son manteau, - Vous êtes complètement gelée !

- Hors de question, vous allez attraper froid!

- Arrêtez de faire votre tête de mule, Bones ! Puisque je vous le propose… et puis c'est vous qui allez attraper froid dans le cas contraire, et je n'aime vraiment pas vous voir dans cet état…

- Vous savez quoi, Booth ? Je n'aime pas quand vous mettez en avant votre côté « mâle protecteur » avec moi !

- Mais… je… je ne mets rien du tout en avant, j'ai… juste voulu vous réchauffer, c'est tout !

- Vous m'avez suffisamment réchauffé sur scène, Booth !

- Mais…

- Notre taxi est là si vous tenez toujours à le partager avec moi.

Le trajet jusqu'à chez Brennan était très silencieux. Chacun réfléchissait à la soirée qu'ils venaient de passer. Aucun d'eux ne voulait admettre que quelque chose s'était produit tout à l'heure sur scène. « Elle t'as bien dit que ce n'était qu'une chanson pour elle! A moins que ce ne soit moi qui le lui avait dit ? Mais non, Booth, elle n'était pas sérieuse en chantant ça ! – essayait de se convaincre Booth – Pourtant on aurait dit qu'elle l'était… et sa voix… je n'imaginais pas qu'elle avait une si belle voix… Tendre, sensuelle, pleine d'émotions… ». Regardant les flocons tourbillonner sous les lampadaires, l'agent fédéral semblait être à des kilomètres d'ici… ou du moins trois quartiers plus loin.

- Booth !

- Qu'y a-t-il, Bones ?

- Je suis devant chez moi. Vous voulez monter boire un dernier verre ?

- Euh, c'est qu'il est tard et je ne voudrais pas vous déranger…

- Mais vous ne me dérangez pas. Si c'était le cas, je ne vous ai sûrement pas invité ! Et puis après avoir attendu le taxi par ce temps glacial, nous avons bien mérité un petit remontant !

- Un petit alors.

Ils réglèrent leur course non sans une légère dispute.

- Non, Booth, il est hors de question ! Nous n'avons fait que la moitié du chemin, je vous signale. Vous paierez votre retour à la maison.

Ne pouvant plus discuter avec cette femme, Booth dut renoncer à son offre de gentleman.

* * *

_à suivre..._

_et n'oubliez pas une petite review en partant:)_


	3. Chapter 3

_coucou à tous!  
__merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé la trace de leur passage et surtout merci pour vos comm's, ça fait toujours plaisir!!_

_Je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre, je dirais même qu'il s'agit encore une fois du chapitre version songfic. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédents. En tout cas faites moi part de vos appréciations (bonnes ou mauvaises! Je débute... alors tout est bon à prendre!) et n'oubliez donc pas un petit clic en bas à gauche;)_

_Bonne lecture!_

_bones ne m'appartient toujours pas... (complètement oublié de le mentionner dans le 2ème chapitre...)_

_

* * *

_Chapitre 3

Dans l'appartement de Brennan quelques minutes plus tard.

- Qu'est ce que vous buvez ?

- Vous avez des bières ?

- Affirmatif.

- Dans ce cas là, va pour les bières !

_-- Début de la musique en arrière plan – « Tonight and the rest of my life » de Nina Gordon. Je vous conseille de la mettre en même temps que vous lisez la suite. Si ma mémoire est bonne la chanson est disponible sur youtube. --_

Assis sur le canapé dans les lumières tamisées Booth regardait sa partenaire.

_Down to the earth I fell_

- Quoi ?

- Vous tremblez, Bones. Approchez.

_With dripping wings_  
_Heavy things won't fly  
_

Il récupéra le plaid sur son fauteuil et le posa sur les épaules de Brennan.

- Merci, Booth.

- De rien, Bones.

_And the sky might catch on fire_

Elle se blottit contre son torse.

_And burn the axis of the world  
That's why_

Elle avait effectivement eu très froid mais refusa de l'admettre devant lui.

_I prefer a sunless sky_

Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de subir de telles galanteries de sa part. Il était son partenaire et les signes de faiblesses n'avaient pas la place dans leur équipe.

_To the glittering and stinging in my eyes_

Et pourtant elle se sentait tellement bien dans ses bras.

_I feel so light_

Tellement légère que tout le reste ne comptait plus.

_This is all I want to feel tonight_

Elle avait l'impression d'être à nouveau une petite fille dans les bras de son père. Une pensée à cet homme la fit frissonner, à moins que ce ne soit autre chose.

_I feel so light_

Booth sentit ses frissons et la serra d'autant plus fort.

_Tonight and the rest of my life_

- Vous continuez à trembler, Bones. J'ai peur que vous ayez attrapé froid. Je vais vous préparer quelque chose. Vous avez du rhum ?

- Du rhum ? Humm… je dois avoir ça – ajouta Brennan en train de se lever.

- Non ! Ne bougez pas ! Je m'occupe de vous ce soir.

Le visage de Booth se fendit en sourire.

Temperance se sentit un peu mal à l'aise. D'un côté elle n'aimait pas quand on s'occupait d'elle, mais ce soir elle n'avait ni la force, ni l'envie de faire quoi que ce soit. Elle avait toujours des frissons. Elle remonta le plaid et se laissa faire. « Juste pour ce soir » - se dit-elle.

_Tonight and the rest of my life_

Booth depuis la cuisine :

- Bones, vous n'auriez pas des citrons et du miel par hasard ?

- Qu'est ce que vous êtes en train de fabriquer encore ?

- C'est moi qui vous ai posé la question, Bones !

_Gleaming in the dark sea_

- OK, ok… regardez dans le frigo… il doit y rester quelques citrons et puis je dois avoir du miel sur l'étagère du haut…

- Parfait !

_I'm as light as air_

_Floating there breathlessly_

_When the dream dissolves_

_I open up my eyes_

_I realize that_

Quelques minutes plus tard. Lorsque Booth termina sa bataille avec les casseroles dans la cuisine de Brennan, il se pointa au milieu du salon avec deux verres fumants et une carafe bien remplie d'un liquide couleur caramel.

_Everything is shoreless sea_

Goûtez moi ça ! Un grog ! Une recette familiale ! Il n'y a rien de meilleur contre les premiers bobos de l'hiver !

_A weightlessness is passing over me_

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux acceptant son verre avec un léger sourire. Au moment où elle s'apprêta à poser ses lèvres sur son verre…

_I feel so light_

- Attention, c'est chaud ! C'est très chaud, Bones ! Bon sang, vous auriez pu vous brûler !

Il s'installa près d'elle sur le canapé en lui rendant son verre.

- Allez-y doucement.

_This is all I want to feel tonight_

Elle obéit, néanmoins...

- Vous montrez encore votre « côté protecteur », Booth ! – ajouta Temperance, mais cette fois ci avec davantage de douceur.

- Vous n'aimez pas tant que ça mon « côté protecteur » ? – Il prenait toujours cet air moqueur quand sa collègue lui lançait des accusations de ce genre.

_I feel so light_

- Je ne vous ai jamais dit ça ! - s'exclama Tempé.

- Mais….

- Taisez-vous, Booth... – termina Brennan en lui posant le doigt sur ses lèvres.

_Tonight and the rest of my life_

Elle remit sa tête sur son épaule. Le grog commençait à faire effet.

_Tonight and the rest of my life_

Booth se sentait décontracté. Il l'était toujours en présence de sa partenaire. Même si tout n'était pas facile avec elle, il appréciait des moments qu'ils passaient ensemble.

_Everything is waves and stars_

Ils sirotèrent leur boisson en silence qu'ils semblaient apprécier.

_The universe is resting in my arms_

Il n'y a que ce silence qui arrivait à ne pas foutre en l'air toute cette complicité entre les deux êtres si différents mais si proches l'un de l'autre.

_I feel so light_

Pourquoi la plupart du temps passaient-ils à se disputer, à se chamailler, à se tirer dans les pattes ?

Tempe ne trouvait pas la réponse à cette question.

_This is all I want to feel tonight_

Y avait-il plus que de la complicité entre eux ? Sans doute, mais Brennan ne voulait pas s'en encombrer la tête.

_I feel so light_

Cette légèreté que lui procurait la présence de Booth à ses côtés était incomparable à aucun autre état à moins que ce ne soit un petit excès d'alcool dû à l'absorption de toutes ces bières sans parler du rhum.

_Tonight and the rest of my life_

Ils finissaient déjà la carafe.

Elle a raison. Aucune importance.

_I feel so light_

Sa tête commençait à tourner, elle glissa ses mains sous la chemise de son partenaire.

_This is all I want to feel tonight _

Une légère contraction de ses pectoraux la fit sourire.

_I feel so light_

Elle pouvait sentir battre son cœur.

_Tonight and the rest of my life_

Elle était bien. Oui, c'est cela, juste bien…

_Tonight and the rest of my life..._

7h03. Le lendemain matin.

- Booth !

- Hein ?

- Booth !!

- Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- J'aimerais vous poser la même question ! Que faites vous nu dans mon lit à 7 heures du matin ?!

- Je vous retourne la question, Bones, car vous n'êtes pas plus habillée que moi à ce que je vois.

Il essaya de prendre un air décontracté et souriant en voyant Brennan se cacher derrière la couette mais ses mimiques refusaient de coopérer à cause d'une terrible gueule de bois qui s'imprimait sur son visage. Il laissa tomber les mimiques.

- Et puis Bones, bon sang ! Vous réveillez toujours les gens de la même manière quand ils passent la nuit dans votre lit?!

- Non, uniquement quand ceux-ci s'y trouvent sans mon consentement !

- Dans ce cas, je crois que vous ferez mieux de poser votre question à des tas de verres vides autour de votre lit ! Et puis si ma mémoire est bonne, quoi que vu l'état douloureux de ma tête je ne pense pas qu'elle soit aussi bonne que ça, c'est vous qui m'aviez invité à vous suivre dans votre chambre hier soir ! Oui, je pense qu'on peut bien parler de consentement de votre part.

- Jamais je n'aurais fait une chose pareille !

- Et pourtant c'est exactement ce que vous avez fait ! – Il lui adressa son plus beau sourire, ou du moins le meilleur qu'il ait pu vu les circonstances – ça vous effraie à ce point là de me voir dans votre chambre ?

- Non, ce qui m'effraie c'est de ne pas savoir ce qui s'est passé hier soir dans MA chambre !

- Laissez-moi vous rafraîchir la mémoire : nous avons partagé un taxi, vous m'aviez fait monter chez vous pour un dernier verre qui était un de trop je dois dire…

- Arrêtez avec vos sarcasmes, Booth ! Et puis je crois que c'est votre « recette familiale » qui a achevé ma conscience anthropologique.

- C'est un grog, Bones. Un grog ! Une boisson qui sert à… Et puis hier soir, vous avez bien apprécié ma « recette familiale » au point que vous avez vidé toute la carafe !

- Vous m'aviez bien aidé, il me semble !

- Bones, je vous prie, arrêtez de me hurler dessus. A croire que vous ne souffrez pas de mal de tête après des cuites pareilles !

Elle ne savait plus quoi répondre. Sa tête lui faisait effectivement très mal. Mais la vision de Booth dans son état, disons, plus proche de nature, allongé sur son lit avec pour seule habit un oreiller posé en dessous du nombril lui était encore plus douloureuse.

- Vous faites ce que vous voulez, mais je vous conseille vivement de vous habiller – annonça Brennan tournant le dos à son « partenaire » pour enfiler quelque chose de plus décent. Ce dernier ne pouvait pas ne pas jeter un regard admiratif sur les fesses dénudées de Temperance.

Elle ajouta :

- Je vais aller me faire un café. Vous venez ?

- Quoi ? Après tout ce qu'on a subi ce matin je n'ai même pas mérité un petit déjeuner au lit ?

- Encore un mot, Booth, et vous allez le prendre au lit jusqu'à la fin de vos jours !

- Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse là ?! – s'inquiéta Booth, en se rappelant soudainement que Brennan maîtrisait parfaitement les arts martiaux.

- Non, Booth ! – résonna une voix de la cuisine – Mais vous pouvez toujours venir le prendre avec moi dans la cuisine !

- Comment pourrais-je refuser une telle faveur de votre part – grommela Seeley en cherchant désespérément ses affaires éparpillées autour du lit.

Le café fut bu en silence dans la cuisine. Chacun essayait de se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé hier soir, un geste, un détail, quelque chose… En vain. Apparemment le grog de Booth fit bien plus d'effet que prévu. Les deux protagonistes se trouvaient dans un état d'amnésie totale.

Quand l'un d'eux se décida enfin de parler, le brouillard commençait à se dissiper dans leurs têtes. Ce fut Booth.

- Bones.

Pas de réponse.

- Bones !

- C'est bon, Booth, pas la peine de vous énerver, je vous écoute ! - Elle semblait fatiguée, une légère tristesse se lisait dans ses yeux.

- Non, Bones, vous semblez compter les pulsions dans votre tête. Pourriez-vous au moins faire un effort pendant que j'essaie de vous parler ?

- Avouez que ce n'est pas facile. - Elle fit tomber sa tête entre ses mains, les cheveux fuyant entre ses doigts.

- Ecoutez-moi, Bones. Quoi qu'il ait pu se produire hier soir dans votre chambre…

- Je préfèrerais qu'on n'en parle plus, Booth. Peu importe ce que s'est passé. On n'était pas maîtres de nos actes. Même qu'il se peut que rien ne se fût produit. Je ne vais tout de même pas passer mon lit à la lampe de Wood !

- Lampe de Wood ? - Booth leva un sourcil.

- Je crois que l'expression de la « lumière noire » sera plus facile à comprendre pour vous.

- Et ben si ça vous convient, oublions cette histoire ! Enfin, je voulais tout simplement vous dire… j'espère que la nuit dernière n'influera pas sur notre future collaboration…

- Aucunement, Booth. Comptez sur moi !

- Si on est d'accord, Bones…

- On est d'accord, Booth.

Temperance s'en voulut d'être un peu trop ferme en disant la dernière phrase. Elle se leva pour remettre les tasses dans l'évier et finir la vaisselle.

- Je pourrai la faire ! – lança Booth.

- Vous avez suffisamment fait, Booth. Et puis je pense être parfaitement capable faire ma vaisselle moi-même !

_To be continued..._

* * *

Alors ça vous a plu? Vous en voulez encore? Dites-le moi:)


	4. Chapter 4

_Me revoilou avec un quatrième chapitre!_

_Merci encore pour vos reviews!:)))) j'espère que celui-ci va vous plaire aussi... si c'est le cas, n'oubliez pas le petit clic en bas. Merci_

_En ce qui concerne la série, toujours la même chose... pas à moi!_Chapitre 4

* * *

Plus tard à l'Institut Jeffersonian.

Temperance arriva plus tard que d'habitude se sentant mal dans son assiette malgré une douche bien chaude qu'elle avait prise ce matin. Sa « tête du jour » n'était pas passé inaperçue aux yeux de son équipe. Marmonnant quelque chose comme « Bonjour » à ses collègues sur la plateforme, elle traça directement vers son bureau. Angela la suivit faisant signe à Zack et Hodgins de retourner au travail.

Franchissant la baie vitrée du bureau de Temperance, Angela vit cette dernière faisant semblant d'être plongée dans les dossiers la tête entre les mains.

- T'as une de ces têtes ce matin, ma chérie. C'est le karaoké ou les bières qui t'ont fait ça ?

- Un peu des deux sûrement. – essaya de sourire Brennan ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer son mal de tête.

- Tu étais bien rentrée chez toi hier soir ? Car je vous voyais, Booth et toi, en attendant le taxi…

- Quoi Booth et moi ?! – s'emporta Tempe.

- Du calme, ma chérie. Je disais juste que vous sembliez bien éméchés tous les deux et après votre déclaration au karaoké, je pensais que…

- Que quoi ??

- Que vous alliez continuer la soirée ensemble par exemple. – sourit Angie.

- Non, enfin je veux dire oui, on a passé une partie de la soirée ensemble. En bons partenaires ! – précisa Brennan. - On a partagé le taxi et je lui ai proposé de boire un dernier verre et…

- Et ?!

- Et rien du tout, on était fatigué, on s'est endormi sur le canapé et me voilà ce matin au bureau avec une gueule de bois.

- Hmmm…

Il lui faisait mal de mentir à sa meilleure amie mais elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Et puis même s'il y avait eu quelque chose entre elle et Booth hier soir dans son appartement, ils décidèrent ensemble que ce n'était rien et elle ne voulait pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Elle ferait mieux d'essayer de remettre son cerveau en mode « travail » et retourner à l'affaire en cours.

N'osant pas croiser les regards de ses collègues qui pour une fois étaient indulgents avec elle, même Cam décida de la laisser en paix ce matin, Temperance reprit à analyser les ossements qui avaient été livrés hier par le FBI et dont elle n'avait pas pu s'occuper avant à cause de cette maudite soirée karaoké ! « Aller, Brennan, concentre-toi sur ton travail ! » Quand…

- Bones !

Seeley passait son badge en montant sur la passerelle.

- Vous venez, Bones. J'ai du nouveau pour vous ! – lui fit-il comme si de rien n'était.

- J'ai… j'ai du travail, Booth.

- Venez, venez, Bones, ça va vous plaire, je vous assure. Et puis un peu d'air frais vous ferait un grand bien.

Il l'a prise par le bras l'emmenant se changer dans son bureau sous les sourires généraux de l'équipe qui se doutait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

Après une heure de trajet en voiture, toujours en silence, ils arrivèrent sur les lieux du crime:

- Si c'est ça – lança Brennan en pointant du doigt le corps en décomposition – que vous appeliez l'air frais, il faudra vraiment que vous revoyez vos notions de la fraîcheur !

- C'était une image, Bones, je ne pensais pas qu'on allait tomber sur « ça » !

- Homme… Caucasien… âge : entre 30 et 40 ans…

- Vous m'en voulez pour hier soir, hein ?

- Mais… non ! Booth, non ! La seule personne à qui je devais en vouloir c'était moi de vous avoir invité à prendre ce dernier verre ! Et puis je croyais que la discussion était close !

- Mais du coup toutes les discussions sont closes avec vous depuis ce matin! J'ai essayé de vous joindre toute la matinée !

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute, j'essayais juste de me concentrer sur mon travail !

- Et nous voilà au point de départ… - Booth leva les yeux au ciel.

Deux mois et demi plus tard.

Après s'être évanouie dans la salle d'autopsie, Booth avait ramené sa partenaire voir un médecin.

- C'est bon, Booth, je crois que je peux me débrouiller seule à présent !

- Bones, vous vous êtes évanouie tout à l'heure à l'Institut, je ne peux tout simplement pas vous laisser seule dans un état pareil.

- Puisque je vous dis que ça va !

- Bon, d'accord ! Mais appelez-moi quand vous aurez fini, je passerai vous prendre ! – lui cria Booth, en la voyant s'éloigner dans le couloir.

Dans le cabinet de médecin.

- Vous êtes sûre que vous n'avez pas d'autres symptômes, Dr. Brennan ? Quelque chose d'anormal ?

- Et bien, non, pas que je sache. Quoique peut-être si, enfin je ne sais pas si cela a un rapport avec mon évanouissement…

- Je vous écoute

- Je souffre comme des nausées depuis quelques temps. Plus sensible aux odeurs aussi ce qui devient un peu gênant dans mon travail vu que je suis très souvent en contact avec des corps à moitié ou totalement décomposés, calcinés… enfin vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

- En effet… ça peut poser problème. – Il avait l'air désolé. - Permettez-moi de vous poser une question un peu délicate, Dr. Brennan? Avez-vous eu des rapports sexuels dernièrement ?

- Qu'entendait-vous par « dernièrement » ?

- Un mois ou deux, peut-être plus…

- Euh, non. Enfin, je ne sais pas…

- Bien, on va vous faire une prise de sang si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients ?

- Non, non, si cela peut vous éclaircir sur mon état de santé, Dr. Hills…

* * *

_voilà c'est fini pour ce soir..._

_une suite arrivera bientôt:)) alors, vous en pensez quoi?_


	5. Chapter 5

_Coucou tout le monde!_

_Me voilà avec la suite!! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira!  
Merci encore à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews:))  
_

_Petite précision, au cas où qu'on l'aurait oublié, Bones toujours pas à moi! Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Trois jours plus tard à l'institut Jeffersonian. Le portable se mit à sonner dans le bureau de Temperance.

- Brennan.

- Bonjour, Dr. Brennan. Dr. Hills à l'appareil.

- Bonjours, docteur. Je suppose que c'est au sujet de mes analyses.

- Oui, enfin, comment dire, je crois savoir d'où viennent vos nausées, ainsi que l'odorat surdéveloppé

- Je vous écoute.

- Nous avons parlé de vos rapports sexuels la dernière fois…

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'ils viennent faire là dedans.

- Ils y sont bien pour quelque chose, bien plus que vous ne le croyez…

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, docteur.

- Dr. Brennan, vous êtes enceinte.

- C'est impossible!

- Et pourtant les analyses montrent bien que vous l'êtes.

Effectivement, cela pourrait expliquer ses nausées. Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas c'est comment elle réussit à me mettre dans un pétrin pareil et depuis quand.

- Et depuis combien de temps serais-je enceinte?

- Pourriez-vous me dire de quand datent vos dernières règles ?

- Euh… je n'ai pas de date précise… enfin je crois que c'est vers le milieu de mois de janvier…

- Nous sommes le 3 mars 2008, vous devez être entre la septième et la huitième semaine d'aménorrhée. Vous devez être à un mois et demi de votre grossesse… Et si mes comptes sont bons, l'accouchement doit être prévu pour le mois d'octobre. Mais votre gynécologue vous donnera davantage de précisions.

- Je… je vous remercie, Dr. Hills – marmonna Tempe dans le combiné. – Je… je prendrai contact avec mon… Je vous remercie encore Dr. Hills.

- Prenez soin de vous, Dr. Brennan. Il vous faut du repos maintenant.

- Je… j'y penserai… Dr. Hills. Au revoir.

Après avoir raccroché, Temperance essayait d'analyser ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Si elle est enceinte d'un mois et demi, elle aurait du avoir les rapports au moins deux mois avant. C'est-à-dire en début de mois de janvier. La soirée du karaoké lui revint à l'esprit. « Non, c'est impossible ! » Elle essayait de remonter encore dans le temps, mais son dernier rapport réel, enfin où elle était consciente en tout cas, remontait à la préhistoire. Donc cela ne pouvait être que la nuit où Booth avait dormi dans son lit. Bon sang ! Elle aurait vraiment dû passer son lit à la lumière noire ! « Où tu t'es encore fourrée, Brennan ! ». Angela la tira de ses pensées.

- Tout va bien, ma chérie ?

- Euh… oui, enfin je crois…

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Tu as l'air de quelqu'un qui vient d'apprendre que sa famille tout entière a péri dans un accident ! Ne me dis pas que c'est à cause de ton père ?

- Non, Angie. C'est beaucoup plus grave que ça !

- Ma chérie, tu m'inquiètes là !

- Je m'inquiète moi-même, Angela !

- C'est… ce n'est pas… à cause de Booth du moins ?

- Hein ? … non… enfin, si… peut-être… Je crois… J'ai besoin de te parler, Angela.

- Cela ne me plait pas du tout d'un coup ! Quand tu veux me parler c'est…

- J'ai… j'ai besoin d'un café… enfin, je ne sais pas si je peux…

- Mais… enfin, vu l'heure qu'il est, on va plutôt aller manger un morceau.

- Je crois que tu as raison, je… n'ai rien mangé depuis… enfin je ne me souviens même plus…

Quelques minutes plus tard, dans un café.

- Tu es quoi ?!

- Oui, Angie, tu m'as bien entendue. Je suis enceinte.

- Toi ? Enceinte ? Mais… de quoi ? Enfin, je voulais dire de qui ? Ce n'est quand même pas notre agent du FBI qui aurait planté sa graine ? – elle essayait de prendre cela sur le ton de la plaisanterie car si Booth et Brennan avaient couché ensemble elle aurait été la première à être mise au courant par l'intéressée.

- Je crois… enfin… je ne suis pas sûre à 100... mais il se peut que ce soit effectivement Booth…

- Non, tu ne m'as pas fait ça, Tempe ! Tu aurais pu au moins me mettre au courant de tes aventures ! – Elle en avait des larmes aux yeux, de bonheur. – Et puis comment ça, tu n'es pas « sûre à 100 » ? Tu ne l'as pas trompé quand même ?! Dans ce cas, j'ai vraiment raté quelque chose… !

- Non, tu n'as rien raté du tout ou presque. Ecoute-moi, Angie. Tu te souviens du lendemain de la soirée du karaoké ? Je te disais que Booth avait passé la nuit chez moi et qu'on s'était endormi car, tu l'avais bien remarqué à l'époque, nous étions un peu « éméchés » en quittant la soirée. En fait, je ne suis pas très sûre que nous ne fassions que dormir. L'état dans lequel Booth et moi, nous nous sommes réveillés le lendemain matin était plus qu'ambigu.

Brennan raconta les détails de la soirée, ceux dont elle se souvenait. Lorsqu'elle parlait, les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Angela n'en revenait pas.

- Mais… pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit avant ?

- Je n'en savais rien moi-même, Angie… Au début, je ne voulais pas éveiller tes soupçons concernant ma relation avec Booth – purement amicale je dois dire – et puis, nous avions décidé tous les deux que tout ceci n'était pas vraiment important et il n'y avait pas de quoi faire tout un plat.

- Sauf que c'est devenu très important, ma chérie et là tu ne peux pas le nier ! Il faut que tu parles à Booth ! ... au fait, tu vas le garder ?

- Qui ? Booth ? – s'étonna Brennan.

- Le bébé, ma chérie, le bébé.

- Je… je n'y ai pas encore pensé, Angie. Et puis, s'il te plait, ce n'est pas vraiment un bébé, ce n'est qu'un fœtus ! Et si je suis réellement enceinte d'un mois et demi, il a à peine la taille d'un haricot.

- Oui, mais c'est quand même un être humain en devenir et tu dois le savoir ! Et si Booth est réellement le père je payerai cher pour voir la tête de ce gamin ! C'est un père idéal, ma chérie, tu l'as déjà vu à l'œuvre avec Parker.

- Non, Angie, je t'arrête tout de suite. Booth est sûrement un père merveilleux mais pour l'instant il s'agit du processus qui se passe au fond de mon utérus et qui ne concerne que moi…

- Et Booth ! C'est le père !

- C'est ce qu'on verra. Quelle est la date limite pour une interruption volontaire de grossesse?

- Dans certains Etats cela peut aller très loin, j'avais lu que certains pratiquait l'IVG pas loin de neuf mois, mais …

- Parfait, cela me laisse suffisamment du temps de décider du sort de ce… fœtus.

Temperance semblait perturbée. Elle repensait à tous les bébés ou plutôt aux restes de bébés qu'elle eut l'occasion d'analyser. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Elle ne voulait pas d'enfants. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas mettre un bébé dans ce monde. Elle s'en était tellement persuadée. C'était impossible ! Et pourtant elle était bien enceinte. Les analyses de sang ne mentent pas. Il fallait qu'elle fasse le choix. Elle fallait qu'elle choisisse soit de garder le bébé de son… coéquipier, soit de garder ses convictions. « Un bébé de son coéquipier – avoue que c'est ridicule, Brennan ! Tu ne peux pas, tu n'as pas le droit ! »

- Tu es sûre que ça va aller, ma chérie ? – s'inquiéta Angie.

- Oui, ça va aller. Mais tu dois me promettre quelque chose. Je te serai très reconnaissante si tu ne parles à personne de notre conversation.

- M…

- Même pas à Hodgins ! – coupa Brennan.

Elles finirent leurs repas en silence. Temperance n'avait plus très faim, les nausées prirent encore le dessus. Vers 14h00 elles furent de retour dans le labo.

* * *

_A suivre, bien évidemment!_

_Et n'oubliez pas un petit clic en bas:)))) A bientôt!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Et voilà, suite à vos demandes, voici la suite. Bonne lecture!_

_Bones: toujours pas mis mes droits dessus :p alors je continue pour le plaisir;)_

* * *

Angela ne savait plus où se mettre, la nouvelle qu'elle venait d'apprendre lui brûlait les lèvres. Mais elle avait donné sa promesse, elle ne pouvait pas trahir sa meilleure amie qui plus que jamais avait besoin d'elle.

En arrivant, Temperance se dirigea vers le bureau de Dr. Saroyan. Après avoir frappé à la porte

- Entrez !

- Je ne vous dérange pas ?

- Pas du tout, Dr. Brennan. Qu'est ce qui vous amène ? Vu votre tête, ça me semble urgent. Vous avez trouvé quelque chose concernant l'enquête ?

- Non, rien à voir avec l'enquête. J'ai… je vais poser quelques jours de congés. C'est en rapport avec mon évanouissement d'il y a trois jours. D'après le médecin, j'ai besoin d'un peu de repos…

- Dans ce cas, prenez tout le temps que vous voulez. Je pense qu'on pourra se débrouiller sans vous pendant quelques temps.

- Ce ne sera pas long.

Camille Saroyan s'apprêta à reprendre le dossier quand…

- Vous avez un évènement spécial aujourd'hui ?

- Qu'est ce qu'il vous fait dire ça, Dr. Brennan ? – s'étonna Camille.

-Oh, j'ai juste remarqué que vous avez mis plus de parfum que d'habitude –

-Je crois que vous avez vraiment besoin de repos, Dr. Brennan.

« Bizarre » - laissa s'échapper Camille lorsque l'anthropologue avait quitté la pièce.

Le lendemain à l'Institut Jeffersonian.

- Bones !

Pas de réponse.

- Où est Bones ?!

- Elle est en congé, Seeley ! – Dr. Saroyan s'approchait vers lui.

- Depuis quand ?

- Depuis hier. Elle m'a parlé de son évanouissement, m'a fait une remarque sur mon parfum et quitté le labo sur le champ !

- Mais… pour quoi elle a pris ses congés ? Elle…elle va bien ?

- Elle a suivi le conseil du médecin, apparemment elle a besoin d'un peu de repos… Il va falloir que tu travailles plus avec Zack en son absence…

- Tu n'es pas sérieuse, là ?

- Seeley,…

- Non, non et non ! Je dois aller interroger le suspect. C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de Bones, tout de suite !

Avant que Cam n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, Booth franchissait déjà les portes battantes du labo.

Tempérance était allongée sur son lit. Elle repensait à la fameuse soirée où elle se laissa entraîner dans une histoire improbable. Elle repensait à la chanson et au regard de Booth à ce moment là, à tous les moments où il prit soin d'elle, où il était là quand elle en avait besoin. Il lui sauva la vie tellement de fois… tout comme elle le fit de son côté.

Elle se rendait compte qu'il y avait plus qu'une simple amitié entre eux. C'est pourquoi elle avait du mal à prendre la décision. Dans n'importe quelle autre situation elle aurait déjà fait le nécessaire, elle s'en serait débarrassée et l'affaire serait réglée. Mais pas avec Booth. Inconsciemment, même si elle refusait de l'admettre, elle sentait que c'était le moment. Elle devait revoir sa vision de choses. N'est ce pas ce que Booth essayait de lui apprendre depuis tout ce temps ? Et puis Angela n'avait pas tort non plus en lui disant qu'il était un candidat parfait pour elle !

La décision de Brennan fût prise. Elle allait garder le bébé coûte que coûte. Il fallait juste qu'elle trouve le meilleur moment pour en parler à Seeley. Mais elle n'imaginait pas ce qui l'attendait.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Tempe se précipita pour ouvrir.

- Booth ? – lança Brennan en reprenant son souffle.

- Vous avez couru, Bones ?

- Vous avez frappé à ma porte, j'ai couru.

- Vous saviez que c'était moi, hein ?

- Non ! C'est juste que… je ne voulais pas faire attendre mon visiteur – Bégaya Brennan.

- C'est ça… En fait ce n'est pas vraiment de la visite, Bones. Nous avons un suspect et j'ai besoin de vous pour aller l'interroger chez lui.

- On ne vous a pas dit que j'étais en congé ?

- Oui, effectivement j'en ai entendu parler, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de vous en ce moment, Bones ! Vous êtes ma partenaire et très impliquée dans cette affaire.

Il en avait effectivement besoin mais peut être pas entièrement pour son affaire. Il la sentait s'éloigner de lui. Et elle commençait à lui manquer.

- Vous auriez pu prendre Zack... ou Hodgins, il vous a déjà accompagné auparavant

- Non mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous avec Zack ?!

Tempérance le questionna du regard.

- Non, ne le prenez pas mal Bones, je n'ai rien contre vos fouines, c'est juste que j'ai besoin de vous en ce moment.

Brennan le re-questionna du regard.

- Pour l'affaire, Bones ! Pour l'affaire ! – se rattrapa Booth après ce qu'il venait de dire. – Bon, vous venez ? Je vous attends dans la voiture…

En espace d'une seconde, Brennan voyait flou et manqua de défaillir mais se rattrapa au dernier moment ce que n'avait pas échappé à son coéquipier.

- Vous allez bien ?

- Oh… oui, ce n'est rien… Je dois bien justifier mes congés, non ? – sourit Tempe.

- Je crois que vous avez raison, je vais vous laisser vous reposer. Vous devez reprendre les forces.

Il s'apprêta à sortir.

- Non ! Booth, attendez ! – elle se surprit en train de crier, se calma. – Je viens avec vous. Je vais bien, je vous assure. De toute façon vous savez que je ne peux pas rester longtemps à la maison sans rien faire.

Booth la dévisagea pendant quelques instants. Elle ne lui semblait pas vraiment être en forme, mais la voir à ses côtés lui faisait tellement plaisir qu'il ne put pas résister :

- Ok, Bones. Je vous attends en bas!

Dans la voiture Booth sentait sa partenaire un peu tendue. Elle semblait tellement perturbée qu'il n'osait pas lui demander quoique ce soit. Il se rappela de sa conversation avec Cam. Il se jeta à l'eau.

- Au fait, Bones, vous avez su la raison de votre évanouissement ?

- Vous vous inquiétez pour moi tout à coup ?

- Je m'inquiète toujours quand je dois ramener ma partenaire à l'hôpital suite à une perte de connaissance à son travail.

- Ce… n'est rien de grave. Juste… comment dire, un problème hormonal.

- Ah…

Ils retombèrent dans leur silence habituel. Dix minutes après leur conversation.

- Booth, je dois vous dire quelque chose…

- Ce n'est pas le moment Bones, - lui répondit Seeley, en garant son SUV dans la forêt non loin de la cabane du suspect. – Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. On en parlera à notre retour !

Brennan acquiesça. Booth comme à son habitude lui demanda de rester derrière.

Ils s'approchaient de la cabane. Tempe commença à le devancer.

- Bon sang, Bones ! Pour une fois vous pouvez m'obéir sans vous lancer dans…

Un coup de feu retentit avant qu'il ait pu finir sa phrase.

* * *

ça vous a plu?? alors un petit clic en bas dans les previews, siouplé :))) La suite ne va pas tarder, promis:)


	7. Chapter 7

_Hi there! Here I am! avec un nouveau chapitre en plus:)))  
Merci à tous pour vos reviews! ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des réactions des autres:))) _

_Ce chapitre est en version songfic faite sur la chanson de Jem "24". La chanson est dispo sur Deezer ou Youtube, je vous conseille donc de la mettre pendant la lecture du chapitre...:)))) (les paroles de la chanson sont en italique, comme d'habitude)_

_Ni la série, ni la chanson ne sont pas à moi... donc disclaimez moi tout de suite, car je touche pas un rond de cette fic! :p_

* * *

Booth sentit le corps de sa partenaire retomber en arrière. Il la rattrapa de justesse en apercevant une silhouette masculine s'éloigner dans la forêt. Son sang chaud fuyait entre ses mains.

_Been given 24 hours_

- Bones ! Bones ! Mon Dieu, Bones ! Non ! – il essaya de la coucher par terre avec autant de délicatesse que possible. Il était affolé.

- Seeley…

_to tie up loose ends__, to make amends_

Brennan s'accrochait à son regard. Elle essayait de comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Mais tout se passa tellement vite.

_His eyes said it all__, I started to fall_

Elle était allongée par terre entre les aiguilles de pins et les feuilles mortes. Une douleur aiguë lui déchirait le ventre. C'est sûrement à cet endroit là que la balle l'avait touchée.

Elle avait peur. L'expression de son visage ne pouvait pas le cacher.

_and the silence deafened_

Il avait peur lui aussi. Il pressait de toutes ses forces sur la plaie pour essayer de stopper l'hémorragie. Il s'agitait.

_Head spinning round__, no time to sit down_

A la hâte il appela les secours en précisant au mieux l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

- Vous aller vous en sortir, Bones. Je vous le promets. Vous allez vous en sortir.

Elle avait froid. Son corps était secoué par des frissons. Elle essaya de bouger.

_Just wanted to __run and run and run_

Peine perdue car son corps crispé par la douleur refusa d'obéir.

_Be careful they say__, don't wish life away,_

- Ne bougez pas, Bones ! Restez calme. Vous avez besoin de garder vos forces.

Les larmes chaudes coulaient sur les joues de Temperance.

_N__ow I've one day_

Elle respirait avidement. L'air commençait à lui manquer.

_And I can't believe_

Elle faisait de son mieux pour ne pas perdre connaissance. Ce n'était pas le moment. Sois forte, Brennan. Sois forte.  
Booth était là et elle voulait à tout prix rester avec lui.

_How I've been wasting my time_

- Booth, je…

_In 24 hours they'll be__ laying flowers_

Elle s'étrangla. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment concernant son état. Une balle perdue dans son corps allait causer beaucoup de dégâts.

- Ne dites rien, Bones. Restez allongée. Les secours arrivent.

_on my life, it's over tonight_

- Mais, j'ai… - sanglota Tempérance s'agrippant à sa main

_I'm not messing no I__ need your blessing_

- Chut… je suis là, je suis là. Tout se passera bien, vous verrez. – Il serra sa main dans la sienne.

Pour une fois il n'était pas si sûr de lui. Brennan le sentait. Il tentait de prendre un air rassurant mais ses émotions le trahissaient.

_and your promise to live free_

Brennan le sentait. La silhouette de Booth devenait floue.

_please do it for me_

Au loin elle entendait des sirènes, le bruit de l'hélicoptère…

_Is there a heaven a hell_

Elle luttait contre elle-même, contre la douleur. Elle ne pouvait pas partir ainsi.

_and will I come back__ who can tell_

Elle faisait de son mieux pour ne pas lâcher la main de Booth mais les forces la quittaient. Elle s'accrochait pourtant.

Booth. Son Booth. Depuis la mort de sa mère et la disparition de son père, il était tout ce qu'il lui restait de plus cher.

_Now I can see__ what matters to me _

Non, pas maintenant! Pourquoi faut-il que le hasard les sépare dans de telles circonstances ? Ils étaient bien plus que partenaires tous les deux. Bien plus. Depuis ces trois ans qu'ils travaillaient ensemble, elle le savait mais refusait de l'admettre.

_I__t's as clear as crystal_

Ne pouvant plus lutter contre la douleur, Tempe ferma les yeux. Sa vie défila devant elle.

_The places I've been__, _

Elle, enfant, dans le parc d'attraction avec ses parents et son frère. Ses années scolaires. Sa solitude permanente et le sentiment d'abandon.

_the people I've seen_

Jeffersonian, sa deuxième maison. Son équipe… Angela. Hodgins. Zach. Camille… Ils allaient tellement lui manquer.

Booth.

_plans that I made_

Il lui même sauva la vie une fois... Non, pas qu'une fois. Bien plus. Il était toujours là quand elle avait besoin de lui. Elle se sentait en confiance avec lui et il le savait.

_start to fade  
_

Il est toujours là d'ailleurs. Mais c'est elle qui s'en éloignait à présent…

_  
The sun's setting gold__ thought I would grow old,  
_

L'inconscient la submergea.

_it wasn't to be_

Dans le couloir de l'hôpital, Booth restait immobile sur la chaise la tête entre les mains. Il rembobinait cette journée dans sa tête.

_And I can't believe_

Il revoyait encore Brennan sur le brancard dans l'hélicoptère, branchée à des tas d'appareils. Son état était critique.

_How I've been wasting my time_

Son visage très pâle éveillait en lui le sentiment de la culpabilité. Il n'aurait jamais du la déranger durant ses congés.

_In 18 hours they'll be__ laying flowers_

Il était assis à ses côtés. Il serrait sa main tellement fort comme s'il croyait que cela allait la ranimer.

_on my life, it's over tonight_

Il sanglotait.

_I'm not messing no I__ need your blessing_

Lui, le sniper endurci par la guerre il s'effondrait au-dessus du corps de sa partenaire. Il n'y croyait toujours pas. Pas elle. Pas maintenant !

_  
__and your promise to live free_

Il essayait de ne pas penser au pire. C'était plus fort que lui.

_please do it for me_

Arrivé à l'hôpital, ils avaient monté Temperance dans une salle d'opération pour une intervention d'urgence. Personne ne savait si elle allait s'en sortir.

_In 13 hours they'll be__ laying flowers_

C'était de sa faute. Tout ceci était de sa faute. Il aurait du l'empêcher de venir. Du moins, il aurait du lui dire de rester dans la voiture, de ne pas venir avec lui.

_on my life, it's over tonight_

Il savait qu'elle était têtue et qu'elle n'allait pas rester derrière lui. Elle ne l'avait jamais écouté auparavant !

_I'm not messing no I__ need your blessing_

C'est à lui que la balle était destinée, pas à elle. Il aurait pu éviter de la lui faire subir.

Il la revoyait encore allongée sur le sol. Elle essayait de lui dire quelque chose.

_and your promise to live free  
_

Il sentit son cœur se resserrait. Il aimait cette femme. Il ne pouvait plus le nier.

_Please do it for me_

Il se rendit compte à quel point il était con d'avoir attendu ce moment là pour se l'avouer.

_I'm not alone, I sense it, I sense it _

Si seulement il pouvait revenir en arrière ! Il se rappela de cette nuit où il a dormi dans son lit.

_All that I said, I meant it, I meant it_

Il s'en voulut d'avoir tant bu ce soir là. Si quelque chose devait se produire il aurait préféré être un peu plus lucide…

_And I can't believe  
_

Il voulait tant la serrer contre lui. Sentir son parfum. Toucher sa peau. Mais il ne pouvait pas.

_How much I've wasted my time_

Il ne pourra peut être plus jamais.

_In just 8 hours they'll be__ laying flowers_

Les larmes se remirent à couler sur ses joues.

_on my life, it's over tonight_

"Excuse-moi, Bones"

_I'm not messing no I__ need your blessing_

Le visage de sa partenaire lui vint en tête.

_and your promise to live free__. Please do it for me _

Non! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça, Bones! Pas toi !

_In just 1 hour they'll be__ laying flowers on my life_

_It's over tonight_

_I'm not messing no I need your blessing and your promise to live free _

_Please do it for me_

* * *

_Bien évidemment ça ne s'arrête pas là!! alors, vos réactions?? un petit clic en bas SVP...:)_


	8. Chapter 8

- Agent Booth ?

Seeley leva sa tête. Sa vue était brouillée par les larmes. Il pouvait à peine distinguer la silhouette d'un homme qui se tenait devant lui.

- Je suis le Dr. Cavalli. C'est moi qui ai opéré votre coéquipière.

- Comment va-t-elle ? – Il essuya ses larmes. En temps normal il serait gêné d'être vu dans cet état dans un lieu public. Mais à présent la santé de Brennan était en jeu et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose il ne le supporterait pas.

- Ses jours ne sont plus en danger. Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang mais apparemment elle a bien tenu le choc. Par contre son bébé n'a pas survécu. Elle a reçu la balle dans le bas ventre ce qui a…

- Attendez, un bébé ? Quel bébé ?

- Au moment de recevoir une balle votre amie était enceinte de deux mois environ.

Booth se laissa choir sur la chaise. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- Quand est-ce que je pourrai la voir ?

- Dès que son état se stabilise. En attendant rentrez chez vous, agent Booth. On vous appellera dès qu'elle sera transférée dans une chambre.

- Hors de question ! Je tiens à rester là jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille.

- Cela risque de prendre du temps, vous savez. Elle est encore en réanimation…

Il était fatigué. Le médecin avait raison, il ferait mieux de renter chez lui pour prendre une douche et se changer. Ses vêtements étaient encore recouverts de sang de Brennan.

Arrivé chez lui, il se dirigea dans la salle de bain. Un visage exténué le regardait à travers le miroir. Ces yeux rouges étaient soulignés par des cernes. Sa chemise n'avait plus rien de sa couleur d'origine mais affichait plutôt un dégradé de rouge et de gris.

Il se déshabilla en silence, rentra dans la cabine de douche. De l'eau chaude se mit à ruisseler sur son visage. Il ne bougeait pas. Ses muscles appréciaient cette chaleur. Ils étaient tellement tendus ces temps-ci.

Booth se sentait un peu soulagé. Sa coéquipière était hors de danger. Mais d'après le médecin elle étain enceinte au moment de l'accident. Il n'arrivait pas à digérer cette information. Pourquoi ne lui a-t-elle rien dit ? Bones enceinte. Ce qui expliquerait ses anomalies de santé ces derniers jours. Les nausées, l'évanouissement… Bon sang, c'était évident ! C'était donc ce « problème hormonal » qu'elle avait mentionné dans la voiture ! Elle aurait tout de même pu lui dire la vérité. A moins que ce ne soit la conséquence d'une de ses « satisfactions de besoins primaires chez les humains », anthropologiquement parlant. Cette pensée le fit sourire. Sacré Bones ! Elle venait d'apprendre sa grossesse surprise, elle avait honte. Voilà pourquoi elle essayait de le lui cacher !

Tout lui devint plus clair. Il n'empêche qu'il était sacrément jaloux. Non que Bones et lui c'était du sérieux. Jusqu'à présent ils ne faisaient que mener des enquêtes ensemble, rien de trop personnel. Parfois ils s'aventuraient sur le terrain glissant mais ils revenaient toujours sur leurs pas. Mais il n'empêche qu'il était jaloux ! Il avait faillit la perdre quelques heures plutôt et maintenant il apprenait qu'elle avait une aventure dont il ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence.

Mais maintenant c'est du passé. Quand Temperance allait sortir de l'hôpital, il comptait bien reprendre la chose en main. Tous ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'elle avait pris une balle pour lui ce n'était pas une simple crainte pour la vie de sa coéquipière. Booth le savait et ne voulait pas en rester là !

Il sortit de la douche, s'habilla à la hâte et fonça à l'hôpital.

Le lendemain matin.

Brennan se réveilla dans la légère pénombre de la chambre de l'hôpital. Il était relativement tôt le matin. Le soleil commençait à peine à se lever. Elle ne sentait pas la douleur, apparemment la morphine faisait bien son travail. Elle avait réussi à se redresser un peu.

Temperance balaya la pièce du regard comme si elle était à la recherche de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un. Mais la pièce était vide. Il n'y avait personne. Elle était seule. Elle n'était pas vraiment surprise, elle en avait l'habitude. Mais en ce moment elle aurait préféré tout de même voir un visage familier à ses côtés.

A moitié allongée sur le lit Brennan repensait à tout ce qui s'était passé. La balle qui l'avait touchée. La douleur. Le regard affolé de Booth. Les sirènes. L'hélicoptère. Le bébé - elle sentit une tension au niveau du ventre - qui ne survécut pas à ce traumatisme. Une larme tira un trait irrégulier et invisible sur sa joue. « Arrête, c'est du passé, Brennan. Il faut que tu avances maintenant ». Vu les circonstances ce ne sera pas une mince affaire car elle devra affronter les regards de ses collègues et surtout celui de Booth. Une voix masculine la fit sursauter.

- Hey, Bones ! – Il était planté là, dans l'encadrement de la porte avec un verre fumant à la main qui semblait lui brûler les mains. Il était heureux de la voir réveillée, mais semblait très inquiet.

- Booth ? Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? – fit Brennan, étonnée mais ravie de le voir. Elle essuya rapidement son signe de faiblesse du revers de la main.

- Je passais la nuit ici dans l'espoir de vous voir vous réveiller. J'étais juste sorti prendre un café… - Il se sentait un peu gêné d'avoir manqué son réveil – Comment vous vous sentez ?

- Plutôt bien pour quelqu'un qui s'est pris une balle. - Elle essaya de sourire, une boule dans la gorge la fit grimacer. - C'est gentil de votre part d'être là, Booth. Vous savez, j'avais besoin d'un peu de présence…

Il s'approcha de son lit toujours aussi gêné. Il se sentait tellement coupable.

- Je suis désolée, Bones, de tout ce qui s'est passé. J'ai… c'était entièrement de ma faute. Je n'aurais jamais du… Je n'étais pas au courant de votre état… Je m'en veux énormément… Je suis vraiment navré de tout ce qu'il ait pu arriver à votre bébé… Bones, je…

Ce n'était ni l'endroit ni le moment pour annoncer une telle nouvelle à son coéquipier. Elle n'avait même pas préparé le discours ou quelque chose de semblable qui se fait généralement dans ce genre de situation. Mais elle ne pouvait plus garder toute cette histoire pour elle. Brennan prit le courage à deux mains et se jeta à l'eau tant bien que mal :

- Je suis désolée moi aussi de ce qu'il est arrivé à votre bébé, Booth…

- De quoi vous parlez ? Parker va très bien… - répondit-il étonné.

- Je ne parlais pas de Parker, Booth. Mais du bébé que je viens de perdre…

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- C'était aussi le vôtre, Booth. Je comptais vous le dire plus tôt mais je n'avais pas trouvé le bon moment, même si là non plus, je ne trouve pas que c'est le bon moment mais… Je… Je suis vraiment désolée, Booth.

Il était sonné. Le choc qu'il avait eu lorsque Brennan s'était faite tirer dessus n'était rien comparé à celui qu'il subissait en ce moment.

- Non, attendez, comment est-ce possible? – Il sentait perdre les pieds. Il attrapa le premier tabouret qui lui était tombé sous la main. – Vous voulez dire que c'est moi le père de cet enfant, Bones ? Vous plaisantez, là ?

Il tenta son sourire charmeur mais arrêta aussitôt à la vue du regard noir du Dr. Brennan.

- Vous trouvez que c'est le moment de plaisanter ? - elle n'était pas d'humeur, surtout après l'intervention qu'elle venait de subir. - Vous vous souvenez de la soirée du karaoké où on a passé la nuit ensemble ? D'après les médecins la conception remonte à cette époque là.

Booth resta bouche bée. Il ne s'agissait donc pas d'une aventure secrète de Brennan à laquelle il avait pensé au départ, mais bel et bien de leur aventure à eux qu'il ignorait totalement. Enfin, il se doutait qu'ils avaient fait en peu plus que de rester sagement sur le canapé cette nuit là, ils avaient un peu bu. Un peu beaucoup, certes, mais de là à oublier l'acte lui-même ! Impossible ! Lui, il s'en serait souvenu !

- Non, Bones, je ne vous crois pas ! Si j'avais fait l'amour avec vous, je ne l'aurais pas oublié !

- Dites merci à votre boisson familiale ! Elle était tellement forte qu'elle avait effacé tous les souvenirs de nos actes mais pas leur conséquence…

- Je rêve ou vous avez appelé notre bébé « la conséquence de nos actes » ? – l'interrogea Booth non sans irritation.

- Mais c'est exactement ce que… c'était. - Elle n'aimait pas quand il prenait ce ton avec elle.

Elle essaya de se défendre.

- Et puis ce n'était pas vraiment un bébé, Booth, ce n'était qu'un… fœtus… en voie de développement… médicalement parlant… - se justifia Brennan.

- Bon Dieu, arrêtez un peu avec votre science ! Vous voyez que ce n'est pas le moment ! – Il se leva brusquement de son tabouret et partit vers la porte.

Il était furieux. Mais ne savait pas s'il l'était à cause de lui-même ou à cause de ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Il commençait à se rendre compte de la gravité de la situation. Il se retourna brusquement ce qui fit sursauter Brennan.

-Je viens de perdre mon fils, Bones. Vous pouvez comprendre ça, non !

- Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire que ça aurait pu être un garçon ? On ne peut pas déterminer le sexe de l'enfant avant le deuxième trimestre de grossesse. Et quand j'étais encore enceinte, j'étais plutôt dans le premier. Et puis quelle importance cela peut-il avoir vu les circonstances ?

- Ça a de l'importance ! Pour moi, ça en a !...

Les enfants étaient un terrain sensible pour Booth. Il s'emporta.

- De toute façon je suis sûr que vous ne l'auriez même pas gardé, Bones ! Vous n'en auriez jamais voulu. C'est pour ça que vous êtes venue avec moi ce jour là malgré votre état ! Vous n'aviez rien à faire de ce bébé ! Vous n'aimez pas les enfants! Vous… vous savez… vous n'êtes qu'une fouine du labo, insensible et coincée, vous vivez dans votre petit monde à vous et vous ne connaissez rien de la vie ! Même quand vous tombez enceinte, pour vous ça ne reste qu'un « fœtus en voie de développement ». Vous n'avez aucun instinct maternel, Bones… Vous…

Brennan se sentait fatiguée et fragile plus que jamais. Blessée par les paroles de son partenaire, enfin si elle pouvait toujours l'appeler ainsi. Elle ne voulait pas le mettre dans cet état et ne comprenait pas vraiment sa réaction. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle les étouffa tant bien que mal et s'énerva à son tour.

- Arrêtez de me crier dessus, Booth. Vous non plus, vous n'êtes pas meilleur dans votre genre. Vous parlez de ce « bébé » comme s'il n'appartenait qu'à vous ! D'ailleurs vous prétendiez déjà que c'aurait pu être un garçon ! Votre machisme n'a pas de limites ! Vous… vous n'êtes qu'un égoïste prétentieux, Booth !

- Moi ?... Egoïste ?!... Mais… mais si j'avais été « un égoïste prétentieux » comme vous dites, je vous aurais laissé crever seule au milieu de la forêt !

- Oh non, vous ne l'auriez pas fait!

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Parce que vous tenez à votre rôle de « super héros », Monsieur « Je sais tout de la vie ». Vous ne l'auriez jamais fait parce que c'est votre travail d'un gentil agent du FBI ! Vous n'êtes qu'un…

- Assez, Bones. Ça suffit !

- Parfait! Si vous avez fini vous aussi, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire – Elle pointa la porte du doigt - Je crois que je me sentirai nettement mieux seule dans « mon petit monde à moi » comme vous dites !

Booth quitta la pièce bouillonnant de colère. Non, mais pour qui elle se prend, celle là ! Elle n'avait pas le droit de le traiter de cette façon ! C'est tout de même lui qui lui avait sauvé la vie encore une fois. Elle pouvait être en peu plus reconnaissante envers lui ! Et d'éviter ses remarques scientifiques à propos de ce… bébé. Bon sang, le bébé ! Mais comment a-t-il pu passer à côté de quelque chose d'aussi important ! Il était tellement absorbé par ses pensées qu'il avait failli faire tomber Angela en quittant l'ascenseur.

- Vous allez bien, Booth ? Vous n'avez pas l'air en…

Il ne lui répondit même pas. On aurait dit qu'il ne voyait rien ni personne autour de lui. Dans cet état semi lunatique dû à la colère il se dirigea vers la sortie.

Au sixième étage de l'hôpital pendant que Brennan pleurait en silence dans sa chambre, quelqu'un avait frappé à la porte.

- Entrez – soupira Temperance. Elle n'était pas prête à affronter qui que ce soit, mais la perspective de rester seule dans cette chambre lui plaisait encore moins.

Ce fût Angela. Elle s'approcha de sa meilleure amie, peinée de la voir dans cet état. Elle qui semblait souvent déterminée, souriante parfois, mais toujours très stoïque avait l'air complément détruite. Elle s'assit sur le bord de son lit.

- Comment tu te sens ?

- Mal… par rapport au bébé… Il n'a pas survécu, tu sais…

- Je suis vraiment désolée, Tempe – Angela pleurait elle aussi – Quand Booth m'avait appelé hier soir pour m'annoncer ce qui s'est passé et il m'avait parlé de ta grossesse interrompue. Il voulait savoir si j'étais au courant de quelque chose… Je lui ai répondu que non.

- S'il te plaît Angela, si tu pouvais éviter de parler de Booth…

- Désolée d'insister, ma chérie, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ici que je dois savoir car quand j'ai croisé Booth devant l'ascenseur il me semblait un peu énervé…

- Je venais de lui apprendre qui était le père du bébé, il a plutôt mal réagi…

- Mal… C'est-à-dire ?

Temperance lui décrit leur conversation. Angela se rapprocha de son amie en lui prenant la main.

- Ecoute-moi, Tempe. D'un côté, je peux le comprendre… Je sais bien que tu faisais de ton mieux, mais admets que certains termes auraient bien pu le mettre hors de lui. C'est un grand sensible quand on y pense.

- Il n'était pas si sensible que ça quand il m'avait traité de tous ces noms ! – Brennan était encore fâchée contre lui. Comment sa meilleure amie pouvait prendre sa défense ! Elle ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait dire.

- Ne le prends pas mal, je n'essaie pas de le justifier. Mais essaie de voir ça sous cet angle : il avait failli te perdre il y a quelques heures, il était sous le choc et en plus de ça il apprend qu'il a failli être père pour la deuxième fois !

- J'étais sous le choc, moi aussi !

- Ce qui explique ta réaction, ma chérie. Vous allez besoin d'un peu de temps pour passer à travers cette histoire, tous les deux.

- Je crois que tu as raison, Angie… J'ai besoin du temps. Je crois que je vais la prendre cette année sabbatique comme quand je voulais partir avec Sully. J'ai besoin de me changer des idées. Je ne me sens pas capable de retourner bosser au labo après toute cette histoire.

- C'est exactement ce que m'a dit Camille ce matin quand je lui ai appris ce qui t'était arrivé.

- Alors elle est au courant elle aussi ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas elle ne te met pas à la porte. Mais elle aimerait bien que tu prennes un peu de repos. Elle n'est pas aussi dure qu'elle en a l'air, tu sais.

Brennan avait le regard perdu quelque part derrière les fenêtres. Booth revenait dans son esprit. Elle ne voulait pas le chasser de cette manière tout à l'heure. Elle voulait juste qu'il comprenne qu'il n'était pas seul dans ce monde à perdre un bébé et qu'elle aussi était affectée par les évènements.

- Je peux te poser encore une question ?

Tempe acquiesça.

- Est-ce que tu avais pris la décision concernant le bébé ? Je veux dire avant que l'accident ne se soit produit…

- Quelle importance, Angie ?

- Non, laisse tomber, ce n'est pas le moment…

- J'avais décidé de le garder.

Elle essuya ses larmes. Elle devait continuer à avancer maintenant. Cela ne servait à rien de s'apitoyer sur son sort.


	9. Chapter 9

_J'ai décidé de vous poster les deux derniers chapitres d'un coup. Ma fic est fini depuis un bon moment et j'ai eu le temps de tout revoir et corriger, donc pas la peine de vous faire mariner plus longtemps. _

_Voici le dernier chapitre. Enjoy!_

* * *

Deux semaines s'écoulèrent depuis l'accident. Brennan arrivait au Jeffersonian où ses collègues avaient organisé une petite fête à l'occasion de son départ. Demain matin elle prenait un avion pour la France où elle avait décidé de s'installer pendant quelque temps. A l'Institut, tout le monde était ravi de la voir car elle n'y avait pas remis les pieds depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital.

Temperance était toujours aussi pâle, avait beaucoup maigri. On aurait dit qu'une étincelle s'était éteinte dans son regard. Elle n'avait aucune nouvelle de Booth depuis son départ précipité de l'hôpital. Il devait encore être très fâché contre elle. Elle regrettait d'avoir réagi de cette façon. Mais il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

Elle essaya de chasser Booth de ses pensées. C'était sa soirée et elle allait en profiter.

Tout le monde était là. Tempérance eut un pincement au cœur. Ils allaient tellement lui manquer. Elle s'efforçait de retenir ses larmes. Après tout elle ne partait que pour un an. A son retour ils allaient reprendre leurs anciennes habitudes. Elle l'espérait sincèrement.

- Désolé d'interrompre votre petite fête mais j'ai quelques os pour vous !

Booth marchait rapidement vers la plateforme où toute l'équipe était réuni.

- Bonjour, Seeley ! – sourit Camille – ça fait un bail !

Brennan leva les yeux vers leur visiteur.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites là, Booth ? – Elle était partagée entre l'étonnement et l'irritation. Elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir avant son départ.

- Je vous ai déjà dit, Bones. – répondit-il d'un ton très sec.

- Ne m'appelez pas Bones !!

Il laissa passer cette remarque à travers ses oreilles.

- Donc, je disais que j'avais quelque chose pour vous. Il y a eu un crash d'avion dans le désert et il semble que ce n'était pas qu'un simple accident. L'affaire a été transmise au FBI. Il y a des tas de corps écrasés, calcinés… vous allez adorer ! – Il fit une moue dont lui seul avait le secret.

- Intéressant… - Brennan était pensive au point même de paraître complètement indifférente.

- Intéressant ?! C'est tout ce que vous avez à me dire !

- Je n'ai rien à vous dire, agent Booth. Mon équipe se chargera volontiers de cette affaire, ils en ont toutes les compétences nécessaires. En ce qui me concerne j'ai un avion à prendre dans quelques heures et je ne voudrais pas le manquer. Et si vous pouviez me laisser passer là maintenant, j'aurais même mes chances de finir de préparer mes valises.

Booth était surpris par la froideur de Brennan.

- Quoi ?! Mais quel avion ? Il est hors de question que je vous laisse partir ! J'ai besoin de vous tout de suite !

- Je ne voudrais surtout pas vous déranger dans vos règlements de comptes – se mêla Dr. Saroyan – Mais la dernière fois quand tu as dit exactement la même chose, Seeley, ça s'était plutôt mal terminé si tu vois ce que je veux dire… Alors, s'il te plait, tu laisses partir Dr. Brennan en France et nous, on s'occupe de ton avion écrasé.

Booth se retourna vers Temperance qui s'éloignait déjà vers son bureau.

- En France ?? Mais qu'est ce que vous aller foutre en France, Bones !

Il la poursuivit en courant.

- Bones… Bones ! Attendez ! Vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça ! Pas à moi ! Vous auriez pu me prévenir que vous aller partir en vacances. Enfin, je...

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi une « fouine coincée du labo » ferait part au FBI de ses congés !

- Vous m'en voulez encore à ce que je vois.

- Oh oui, vous m'aviez donné suffisamment de raisons pour vous en vouloir, Booth !

Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans son bureau. Sur la plateforme, les fouines observaient, non sans délectation, le spectacle à travers les vitres.

- Ok, je suis désolée, Bones, ça vous va ?

- C'est tout ce que vous avez à me dire que vous êtes désolé ?! Vous m'aviez fait mal ! Très mal, Booth. Mais vous n'êtes même pas en mesure de le comprendre !

Brennan ne savait plus où elle en était dans cette affaire. Elle avait des sentiments pour Seeley mais elle avait encore du mal à digérer leur dispute de l'hôpital.

- Non, ce n'est pas que je voulais vous dire, Bones. Enfin, si… je suis désolée. J'aimerais bien vous dire davantage mais je crains de ne pas avoir assez de temps. On doit aller sur le lieu de « l'accident »…

Il avait l'air très pressé. Elle savait qu'il ne supportait pas être en retard.

- Allez-y ! Ce n'est pas moi qui vais vous en empêcher.

- Non, Bones, par « on » je supposais « vous et moi ».

- Hors de question ! Officiellement je suis déjà en congé depuis ce matin. Désolée, Booth. Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour vous. Mais en fouillant le labo vous pouvez bien trouver quelqu'un pour me remplacer.

Ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux. La voix de l'agent s'adoucit.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous remplacer, Bones. Sachez-le !

- Et pourtant il le faudra, Booth.

Il regarda sa montre. Il était 23h30. Ses collègues devaient déjà l'attendre près de ce fichu avion. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser leur relation dans cet état.

- Diable ! Ecoutez-moi, Bones …

Il ferma la porte de son bureau et la fit s'asseoir sur le canapé.

- Quoi que j'aie pu vous dire ce jour là, je m'en excuse. Je ne le pensais pas. Sincèrement.

- Mais…

- Laissez-moi finir, Bones ! – il redevint calme et sérieux. Temperance appréciait de le voir ainsi. – J'étais fatigué, bouleversé. La nouvelle que vous veniez de m'annoncer m'avait fait perdre le contrôle. Je n'étais pas moi-même, Bones. Vous devriez comprendre ça.

- La psychologie n'était jamais mon point fort. – se douta Brennan.

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec la psychologie. C'est la réaction normale des gens lorsqu'ils subissent un choc. Vous me pardonnez, Bones?

- Je ne sais pas, Booth. Je veux bien comprendre le choc et la psychologie, mais pour quelqu'un qui est désolé vous manquez un peu d'arguments. Je n'avais plus de vos nouvelles depuis deux semaines !!

- Je voulais vous laisser vous reposer. En attendant j'avais repris l'affaire. Je ne pouvais pas laisser ce salaud courir innocemment dans les rues.

- Je vous en suis très reconnaissante, mais…

- Je manque toujours d'arguments, hein ?

Il prit son visage dans ses mains et lui posa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Ce qui lui valut une gifle de la part de Brennan. Il s'en détacha aussi sec.

- Qu'est ce qu'il vous prend, Bones !

Booth se frottait l'endroit où avait atterri la main de sa coéquipière.

- Je suis désolée, Booth ! – Brennan était plus que gênée. - C'est un réflexe. Je n'ai pas fait exprès. Je suis navrée. Vraiment… Je…

Tempérance essayait de se justifier. Puis elle vit que Booth prenait ce geste avec un sourire, elle se détendit et se tut.

- J'espère que vous ne frappez pas ainsi toute personne qui essaie de vous embrasser ? Parce que c'est franchement dissuasif.

- Oh non, rassurez-vous, il n'y a que vous qui avez ce privilège ! – Elle lui fit un de ses plus beaux sourires, plein de tendresse.

Il redevint un peu plus sérieux.

- Vous savez, Bones, depuis le temps que je pensais à le faire, j'ai toujours redouté votre réaction. Et je crois que j'avais raison. Vous êtes…

Il ne put pas finir sa phrase, ses lèvres étaient déjà prises au piège de celles de Brennan.

* * *

_Et voilà, ma première fic est finie. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu et si c'est le cas, faites me le savoir par un petit review:) En tout cas, merci beaucoup de m'avoir lu et surtout d'être arrivé jusqu'à la fin. Et merci à tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des comms si chaleureux:)_


End file.
